


discussions

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: 13 people added to 'family' [21]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Dino, Asexual Character, Asexual Dino, Genderfluid Jeonghan, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Polyamory, rated for language, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: dino: today i discovered that hansol talks when he's half asleeplil shit: really?dino: yeah he replies to questions





	discussions

**soonyoung:** yo how many of y'all can sing relatively well

**seungcheol:** jeonghan and jisoo can

 **seungcheol:** why

 **soonyoung:** i had an idea

 **seungcheol:** what idea

 **soonyoung:** we should make a band

 **seungcheol:** that’d be very confusing

 **soonyoung:** well somehow we deal with thirteen people in the one house

 **seungcheol:** wait will all of us be in the band

 **soonyoung:** not sure im thinking about that

 **seungcheol:** okay

 **soonyoung:** will update you once i think about it

 **jeonghan:** wait how did you come up with this idea

 **soonyoung:** im watching mingyu try to read piano music

 **soonyoung:** honestly not going so well for him because there is a lot of writing and symbols and stuff

 **jeonghan:** okay

 **soonyoung:** i found a video for him gtg

 **jeonghan:** bye

 **seungcheol:** bye

* * *

10:49 am - family chat

 **mem lurd:** hey since this is probably the only day where all of us are at home and have nothing to do we should do something together

 **seungkwan:** like what

 **mem lurd:** idk

 **seokmin:** we should just watch movies together all day

 **seungkwan:** im up for that

 **mem lurd:** very entertaining

 **jeonghan:** i can get ice cream or something if y’all want

 **seungkwan:** ye

 **mem lurd:** let’s go we’ll just sit around watching movies all day

 **seokmin:** very productive

 **mem lurd:** yeah

 **jihoon:** i gotta do music stuff but i’ll sit out in the lounge if y’all want

 **seokmin:** okay

 **mingyu:** im just trying to figure out this sheet music because im used to guitar and not this cRAZY STUFF H O L Y C R A P

 **wonwoo:** you good?

 **mingyu:** is there anyone who knows piano sheet music

 **jihoon:** i thought you could read piano music because you taught that kid king for a day

 **mingyu:** i taught him it that doesnt mean i know what any of these symbols mean

 **jihoon:** what do you know

 **mingyu:** really simple stuff

 **jihoon:** i’ll teach you come to the couch

 **mingyu:** t h a n k y o u

 **jihoon:** no problem

 **soonyoung:** okay bye mingyu

 **seokmin:** hi mingyu

 **seungkwan:** well i guess thats one way to sit on a one seater couch

 **seungcheol:** what

 **seungkwan:** mingyu is sitting on the couch and jihoon is just sitting in his lap with the computer

 **soonyoung:** i feel betrayed

 **jihoon:** shut your face

 **seokmin:** and this is the day i learned that jihoon messages with his computer and not his phone

 **soonyoung:** what

 **jihoon:** only at home

**jihoon:** now shush i keep getting notifications

**soonyoung:** hold on you message with your computer

**jihoon:** yeah thats why im typing without capitals or punctuation

**jihoon:** i have no time to press any of those buttons

**soonyoung:** i didnt even know you could message with your computer

**jihoon:** yeah

 **jihoon:** anyway mingyu is annoying me because im messaging so shhhhh

 **soonyoung:** okay

 **mem lurd:** we need to get movies anyway bc jeonghan is gonna be here really soon

 **seungkwan:** lets go!

* * *

3:35 pm - family chat

 **mem lurd:** okay break from movies

 **taehyung:** you’re watching movies?

 **mem lurd:** yeah

 **taehyung:** what ones

 **mem lurd:** disney movies

 **mem lurd:** we’ve gotten through mulan, frozen and hercules

 **taehyung:** nice

 **mem lurd:** jihoon is pretending he isnt watching but he definitely is

 **jihoon:** you know i still have my computer right

 **mem lurd:** yeah

 **taehyung:** ??

 **mem lurd:** jihoon can message on his computer

 **taehyung:** cool

 **taehyung:** i think jin can do that

 **jihoon:** everyone thought it was a revelation when they found out

 **taehyung:** amazing job

 **mem lurd:** shut up nobody knew

 **mem lurd:** anyway we still have movies left to watch

 **taehyung:** have fun

* * *

5:55 pm - chat between lil shit and dino

 **dino:** soooo

 **lil shit:** ????

 **dino:** today i discovered that hansol talks when he's half asleep

 **lil shit:** really?

 **dino:** yeah he replies to questions

 **dino:** example: i asked him "how do i know you're dating me for my heart and not my international criminal empire?"

 **lil shit:** omg

 **dino:** his answer: "because your international criminal empire isn't who you are it's what you do"

 **lil shit:** holy crap

 **dino:** im not sure if he's awake or asleep but the fact that he said 'international criminal empire' astounds me

 **lil shit:** wait are you guys dating???

 **dino:** nah it's the first thing that came to mind

 **dino:** and bro if we were you'd probably be the first to know seeing as you are also dating him

 **lil shit:** yeah true

 **dino:** do you have any questions for hansol to answer

 **lil shit:** 'do you love me?'

**dino:** well he replied with 'i love you' but i'm not sure if he's saying that to me or to your question

**lil shit:** what did you ask him

 **dino:** 'do you love taehyung?'

 **lil shit:** ask him whether that was for you or me

 **dino:** he replied with yes

 **lil shit:** really?

 **dino:** yep

 **dino:** me: was that meant for me or taehyung?

 **dino:** hansol: yes

 **dino:** i'm confused

 **lil shit:** no idea

 **dino:** i'll ask him when he wakes up

 **lil shit:** update me

**dino:** will do

* * *

6:47 pm - chat between lil shit and dicaprio

 **dicaprio:** i fucked up i fucked up i fucked up

 **lil shit:** what happened

 **dicaprio:** i may have accidentally told chan that i liked him when i was half asleep???

 **lil shit:** oh yeah i know

 **dicaprio:** how????

 **lil shit:** chan was talking to me about it when he was asking you questions

 **dicaprio:** well time to leave the country and change my name

 **lil shit:** rip

 **dicaprio:** b y e

 **lil shit:** wait no

 **lil shit:** well i'll probably hear from chan later so that'll be fun

* * *

8:36 pm - family chat

 **jun:** wait who the hell named a daddy long legs

 **wonwoo:** is that mingyu

 **jun:** wonwoo why would you do that to me

 **wonwoo:** because

 **jun:** a n y w a y

 **jun:** bean

**[wonwoo has changed their nickname to 'bean']**   
****

**jun:** i meant to type bitch

 **mem lurd:** y

 **bean:** im a bean now confirmed

 **mem lurd:** y

**[bean has changed mem lurd's nickname to 'hansol']**

**hansol:** why would you do this  
 ****

 **bean:** bc

 **hansol:** i thought you loved me

 **bean:** i'm taken

 **taehyung:** and i'm poly what up

 **taehyung:** i mean what

 **hansol:** oh heyo

 **taehyung:** what's happening with the predicament

 **jun:** oh the fact that hansol said 'yes' when chan asked that question

 **hansol:** ye

 **jun:** well chan is in his room

 **taehyung:** yeah he's also reading this waddup m8

 **chan:** shhhhhhhh

 **hansol:** heyo chan i need to talk to you

 **chan:** okay???? ?? ??????

* * *

8:48 pm - chat between dino and dicaprio

 **dicaprio:** okay imma say this really fast

**dino:** this isn't a verbal conversation

**dicaprio:** shut your face

 **dino:** didn't say anything because it's not a verbal conversation

 **dicaprio:** whatever

 **dino:** what did you want to type

 **dicaprio:** hold on

* * *

chat between dicaprio and lil shit

 **dicaprio:** hey do you mind if i tell chan you like him as well????

 **lil shit:** what

 **dicaprio:** i'm telling him

 **lil shit:** okay

* * *

chat between dino and dicaprio

 **dicaprio:** taehyungandimayormaynothaveaslightcrushonyoueventhoughyourearoaceandalsoprobablynotpoly

 **dino:** okay

 **dicaprio:** what

 **dino:** okay

 **dicaprio:** what are you saying that to

 **dino:** like the whole thing

 **dicaprio:** really not specific

 **dino:** taehyung and i may or may not have a slight crush on you: im fully aware of that you guys are not as subtle as you thing you are

 **dino:** even though you are aroace: yep i'm aware

 **dino:** and probably not poly: well ya never asked

 **dicaprio** : hoLD ON

 **dino:** shhhhh

 **dino:** i'm sleeping now

 **dicaprio:** we havent had dinner???

 **dino:** well it's like nine sooooooo

 **dicaprio:** true

 **dicaprio:** but like are you poly????

 **dino:** i haven't thought about it

 **dicaprio:** okay well sorry about springing that on you

 **dino:** night hansol

 **dicaprio:** night

* * *

6:46 am - family chat

 **hansol:** heyyyyoooo

 **hansol:** i'm up at a reasonable time

 **taehyung:** probably because you have an interview today

 **hansol:** true

 **hansol:** also i look fucking adorable today like

 **chan:** true

 **hansol:** when did you wake up

 **chan:** you ran into the dresser

 **hansol:** wait that means

 **chan:** i didn't look mate

 **chan:** tip: don't get dressed when you share a room

 **hansol:** can you help me please

 **chan:** with what

 **hansol:** just get here

 **chan:** where is here

 **hansol:** bathroom

 **taehyung:** that sounds bad

 **hansol:** it's nOT WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE

 **hansol:** i can't do up my tie

 **chan:** can't you just come into the room

 **hansol:** my hair is a mess

 **chan:** it's always a mess mate

 **hansol:** more of a mess than usual

**chan:** you are aware that i saw you before you left the room

**hansol:** wait i put my shirt on in the bathroom????

 **chan:** yeah

 **chan:** anyway i'm coming to the bathroom

**hansol:** no i'm bl us h i n g

**chan:** t o o b a d

 **taehyung:** send pictures pls

**[chan has sent a photo to 'family chat']**

**taehyung:** don't sass me young man

 **chan:** you weren't specific

 **taehyung:** why do you have pictures of sticks

 **chan:** not sure really

 **chan:** anyway holy fuck

 **hansol:** don't look at me

 **chan:** !!!!!!!

 **taehyung:** what

 **chan:** hansol is frickin cute as heck

 **hansol:** i will punch you

 **chan:** please don't im innocent

 **chan:** anyway come here i need to tie your tie

 **taehyung:** good luck with your interview!!!

 **hansol:** <333

 **chan:** hope jeonghan is awake

 **jeonghan:** yo i'm here and dressed

 **chan:** well you should probably go now

 **hansol:** yeah

 **chan:** bye bye!!!

 **chan:** actually wait i know you're at the front door but hold on i got something for you

 **jeonghan:** i think you broke him chan

 **chan:** sorry hansol

 **hansol:** i'm good

 **jeonghan:** he is not good but okay

 **hansol:** shut

 **jeonghan:** okay let's go hansol you don't want to be late

 **hansol:** okay

 **chan:** <3

 **hansol:** <3

* * *

10:52 pm - family chat

**[jun has sent a photo to 'family chat']**

**jun:** GET A LOAD OF THAT DOG  
 ****

 **minghao:** are you drunk

 **hansol:** (that dog!)

 **jun:** GET A LOAD OF THAT DOG!

 **hansol:** (that dog!!)

 **minghao:** chan control your boyfriend

 **chan:** yeah nah

 **jun:** G E T A L O A D O F T H A T D O G

 **hansol:** ( t h a t d o g ! )

 **jun:** WOOOOOOO

 **hansol:** WOO!!!!!

 **jun:** WOOOOOOOOOO

 **hansol:** WOOO!!!

 **chan:** okay he's asleep now

 **minghao:** what just happened

**Author's Note:**

> since i didnt update last sunday (im definitely organised shush) im updating it today
> 
> also, its 90% likely that this will be the last chapter. i might put in another one with the whole 'band' thing and some random bits and pieces whenever.
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter and this series


End file.
